


here comes trouble

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sparring, and also a little bit of - Freeform, as well so that's something XD, but there's some, just cause the schnee family all need therapy lmao and winter is no exception, literally all of those good things, or at least there's nothing to indicate that it isn't canon compliant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Robyn simply shrugged, and even though it shouldn’t have the nonchalance only increased the aggravation building in Winter’s chest. “Whatever you want.”“What I want is to win.”“Then I suggest you come here and beat me.”
Relationships: Robyn Hill & Winter Schnee, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	here comes trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another thing that I don't know if I'll continue, but I had to write this idea up so here we are. There are just so many great possibilities for Robyn and Winter having potentially been at the Academy at the same time and I wanted to explore that so... enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics in the title from Here Comes Trouble by Honor Society.

“Kido Asama and Hayden Cole. Sierra Violet and Iris Steel—”

Kaede Himura continued down the line of students, and Winter stood a little straighter as he approached her, making sure her posture was as impeccable as possible. The instructor studied her for a moment, as if was considering something intensely, and then he nodded to himself, apparently satisfied with whatever conclusion he’d come to.

“—Winter Schnee and Robyn Hill—”

He’d moved on within a few moments, listing off other names of pairs who would be sparring together for this lesson, but Winter was still stuck on the choice he’d made for her. She glanced a few places further down the line, to where her assigned partner was now watching her with a smug grin. Robyn didn’t even return her attention to the teacher as he passed her, and Winter felt a small stab of frustration. Of all the people she had to be made to work with, she could think of many she would have chosen over the school delinquent and general trouble-maker who was Robyn Hill.

The students filtered off into their set pairs, and Robyn slowly made her way over to her, as casual and relaxed as ever. If anything, Winter had to admit that there were times where she was almost jealous of how unaffected the other woman seemed by everything. And yet somehow Robyn still cared immensely about the things she believed in, making it clear that it was freedom rather than apathy which lay behind her attitude. Winter had to respect that, as much as it infuriated her.

“Eyes up here, Schnee.”

Winter suddenly realised that she’d been staring, examining her sparring partner a little more closely than was professional as her thoughts drifted, and she snapped her gaze back up to Robyn’s face, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Robyn only looked amused instead of annoyed, though, and she shook herself mentally, trying to regain her composure.

“I am well aware of where your eyes are, thank you, Miss Hill.”

“Good. So, you ready to go or do you want some time to warm up first?”

Robyn’s tone wasn’t condescending, but nonetheless Winter couldn’t help feeling a little offended at the implication. Just because she was three years younger didn’t mean she was any less skilled, and it certainly didn’t mean that she needed Robyn Hill of all people—someone who was regularly disrespectful to her teachers and often didn’t even show up to classes if there was a political rally on the same day—to go easy on her.

“More than ready. Shall we count down from five?”

Robyn simply shrugged, and even though it shouldn’t have the nonchalance only increased the aggravation building in Winter’s chest. “Whatever you want.”

“What I want is to win.”

“Then I suggest you come here and beat me.”

They both dropped into a fighting stance, and Winter opted not to bother counting down since she was sure Robyn wouldn’t pay any heed to it even if she did. She threw a testing punch, wanting to get a better idea of what she was dealing with, and Robyn darted out of the way with ease. Winter didn’t mind, though, because she now had a sense that her partner was more of a dodger than a blocker. Which made sense, given Robyn was muscular in a way that leant itself more to agility than raw power.

It also meant that their fighting styles were actually fairly similar, so she adjusted her own approach to match, hanging back in the hopes that she could force Robyn into making a move instead of going on the offensive again herself. For several long moments they circled each other, and Winter was caught off guard by the way that Robyn’s usual cocky demeanour had shifted into a much more serious and determined expression.

She’d expected the other woman to treat this lightly—to assume an easy win and to see an inexperienced, fresh-faced opponent rather than a legitimate threat—but apparently Robyn considered this to be a genuine fight against an equal, and the knowledge made her feel unexpectedly warm inside. She was shaken abruptly from her thoughts by a right hook heading straight for her, Robyn’s fist passing mere centimetres from her face as she barely avoided it in time.

“First you can’t keep your eyes off me, but now you’re spacing out in the middle of a fight? I’m kind of getting mixed signals here, Schnee.”

Winter let out a growl of frustration, but she managed to push down the urge to lunge at her partner, knowing that that was exactly what Robyn wanted. They traded blows for a while longer, finding themselves nearly perfectly matched as they parried and weaved, both searching for the mistake or weak spot that would cost their opponent the fight. After a few minutes they were both sweaty and breathless, and Winter was proud of her performance.

To hold her own against a fighter with years more training for this long was a worthy achievement, and she was beginning to hope that maybe she might stand a chance of winning this after all. Then Robyn’s focussed concentration became an arrogant smirk as the other woman lifted her hand in a taunting _come here_ gesture, and in an instant the calm assurance that had been coursing through Winter’s veins boiled over into seething anger.

Forgetting why it was a bad idea to rise to the bait, she launched herself into a desperate attack immediately, swinging her fist towards Robyn’s jaw with every ounce of strength she had, and no sooner was she met with thin air then she realised her mistake. She’d allowed her opponent to goad her into being predictable, and Robyn had been more than prepared for her. Sure enough, the arm she’d led with was pulled behind her back, and then she was pinned face down on the mat, feeling Robyn’s weight settle against her to keep her from escaping.

“I win.”

The words were panted into her ear, and Winter felt the room grow even warmer as her face flushed again, this time with a mixture of anger and disappointment. She _knew_ that she could have won, but just as had happened countless times throughout her life, her emotions had got the better of her and led her to lose. There was nothing she could do about it now, though, and she didn’t bother struggling, letting her body go limp as she accepted defeat.

“You know, you could have had me,” Robyn told her, echoing her thoughts as she let some of her weight off of her to give her room to breathe. “You could have won if you’d worked _with_ your feelings instead of against them. Just like it’s not good to let them control you, suppressing them all doesn’t work either. Try to remember that.”

Robyn finally stood, allowing her to move, and Winter also rose to her feet, trying to recover some of her dignity as she brushed herself off. She’d anticipated gloating and mockery, not well-meaning and honest advice, and she wasn’t sure how to respond. Robyn was apparently far more perceptive than Winter gave her credit for, and she wasn’t entirely comfortable with someone noticing her vulnerabilities so easily.

“Th-Thank you. For the match and for saying that.”

“You’re welcome. You’ve got real talent, Winter.”

Winter glanced up just in time for Robyn to wink at her before the other woman left to head to the changing rooms, and she stayed rooted to the spot for some time before finally following, too busy trying to work through everything that had just happened and totally uncertain of how to receive an earnest compliment from someone who by all accounts should hate her.

She ran a hand over her face with a sigh. One thing was undeniable— Robyn Hill knew exactly how to get under her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing this and it probably shows lol. Anyway as usual all feedback except for non-constructive criticism is more than welcome and I'll see y'all next time <3


End file.
